


Dead Man Walking

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Cracker (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Penhaligon reflects on her recent rape. (Set during/around all episodes of Men Should Weep, 18+ for language and details/descriptions of rape)





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Set during all episodes of Men Should Weep but before Penhaligon found out who raped her.

She ran her fingers over the rim of the glass as one question plagued her mind, why her? 

She wondered if it was because of her fantasies. What woman hadn’t had the fantasy of being forced to have sex, it didn’t mean she’d wanted to be raped! She never asked for that, never asked to be held at knife point whilst some sick fucker stuck his cock in her and enjoyed it. 

She closed her eyes as she began to replay the rape in her mind. The way the tip of the knife pressed into the skin on her neck, the way his hands touched every inch of her skin. How his cock felt when he shoved it inside of her and used something that didn’t belong to him, took something that he had no right too!

She ran her fingers once more over the glass before she picked up the glass and knocked back the contents. 

“Same again.” She told the bartender, sliding her glass towards him. She watched as he poured her another glass, wondering how her life came to this.

All the shit she’d told all those other rape victims - all fourteen of them, was just that. It was a few shitty words that she’d used to try and convince them that they weren’t to blame and they’d get over this eventually. It didn’t work though, coaching herself.

She knew she wasn’t too blame, the blame solely lay on his doorstep. The cunt that raped her was to blame, not her so why did she feel so fucking guilty? Guilty for living and breathing, for doing her fucking job!

Receiving the second glass, she necked back the contents again and repeated her earlier actions. 

God help the bastard when she finally got her hands on him, she thought as she finished her third glass of whiskey. He’d be a dead man walking, she was certain of that!


End file.
